


Traitor

by agt



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Dark Days: The Forge, Dark Days: The casting, Dark Nights: Metal, The Batman who Laughs - Fandom
Genre: Betrayal, Blood Kink, Canon Universe, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Foreplay, Rough Sex, Roughness, Self-Hatred, Shameless Smut, The Batman Who Laughs - Freeform, Uncowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agt/pseuds/agt
Summary: ...But that wasn’t enough to distract from the slimy, hot, grotesque tongue snaking out between his teeth, about to lick the blood running down the cheek of your face.  As repulsive as most found him to be, you blushed at knowing the things he had done to you with that tongue...





	Traitor

Normally, he would already be mounting you, viciously using you as an outlet, a way to release all of his built up aggression and frustration, but his idea of foreplay, physical violence and verbal taunting, had gotten particular out of hand. In the midst of his fun, his crown tore into the side of your face, ripping a large gash into your cheek.

His laughter subsided as he finally approached you again. Corralling you against the nearest wall, his hands explored your body as he finished undressing you. His hard erection, throbbed, begged to be used as it pressed against your thigh.

Drifting pass his shoulder, your eyes landed on the spiked crown he had just placed on the table. Metal bat ears, adored with a ring of spikes; it appeared to be no more than something from cheap Halloween costume. However, the danger didn’t come from the crown, no. The peril the world faced came from the creature that donned this crown of spikes; The Batman Who Laughs, the bringer of Dark-multiverse.

Keeping your eyes focused, you watched as a small drop of blood, your blood, pooled up and dripped off the end of a single spike on the crown. But that wasn’t enough to distract from the slimy, hot, grotesque tongue snaking out between his teeth, about to lick the blood running down the cheek of your face. As repulsive as most found him to be, you blushed at knowing the things he had done to you with that tongue.

"Mmm." It rolled out low from his throat as the taste of blood filled his mouth.

Suddenly, he lifted you, manhandling you with ease. Like clockwork your legs found their place, hooking around his waist. Your body always more willing than your mind, at least at the start.

" _This just_   _keeps happening..."_

You were pinned between his warm body and the cool touch of stone. His arms aggressively unwrapped your legs from his waist; hooking under your knees to support your weight and spreading you wide for his own benefit. With almost no effort his erection plowed into your body, causing the both of you to gasp with surprise mixed with pleasure.

" _This will be the last time we do this.._."

The weight against you shifted, you accommodated it willing. Bracing your arms and back against the wall, allowing your legs to be lifted even higher by the pale white hands squeezing your thighs. This allowed him to fully bury his erection deep into your welcoming body, over and over with vicious thrusting.

" _Don't let yourself enjoy this...again."_

This was all so familiar now, but not without rue. His controlling and violent touch; you deserved it. His manipulating mind games; you deserved those. His vicious pumping into you; you deserved worse.

It wasn't enough that you had willing excepted the power his dark multiverse and his dark god, Barbatos offered. Knowing you would be turning your back on your own world, betraying everyone and everything they were fighting so desperately for...in the end, you still gladly accepted the card offered to you that day. In return you stood aside, bearing witness to your world's destruction. Doing nothing to save friends and loved ones; secretly acting as foe while your world fell to this darkness.

No, it still hadn't been enough. You eventually allowed yourself to become his lover; partial as punishment, partial out of lust, partial out of debt.

The time when you were petrified of this twisted creation had past. A mix between chaos and justice. No longer Batman, never totally The Joker; something between? No. He far surpassed anything that anyone could have imagined. A monster that Batman would loathe. A creature that The Joker would revel at. Something to be fearful and respectful of at the same time.

He was dangerously powerfully. And that, in itself, thrilled you.

You craved it.

_"But this...this would the last time..."_

Suddenly, the aggressive thrusting slowed becoming more sensual and less animalistic. His hips rolled and rutted against you, pushing as deep into your body as physically possible.

" _This shouldn't feel so good. I shouldn't be enjoying this."_

The leather dragged across your skin and the buckles dug into your skin where he hadn't even bothered taking his suit off. The frictions burns from the leather added to the experience.

His grinding slowed even more as he lowered his head, nudging his face against yours, licking the blood on your face as it slowly continue to weep from the gash his crown had inflicted on you. The odd affection caused you to tilt your head away, making your already closed eyes tighten more and your fingertips press harder into the wall. Regardless of being in such an intimate position there was still something unnerving about having those teeth, sharp enough he could rip your throat out if he wanted, so close.

He found your momentarily dismay amusing, chuckling under his breath, forcing you to endure his attempt to cuddle you out of spite, knowing you would soon change your tune. You could feel his breath on your neck, then his tongue. His lips moved over your skin as he slowly continued to fuck you with a steady grinding roll of his hips.

It didn't taking long, it never took long and your resolve quickly melted away until you were simply fucking him back. Matching his tempo, perfect push and pull of two familiar bodies.

The build of pleasure progressed, making you want more.

Carelessly, your arms snaked around his neck, looking for leverage to pull yourself closer to him, to grind your hips to him, desperately trying to find more friction, more movement. Distracted by your own selfish lust, your pulling and tugging caused his cowl to slip partial off.

With a growl, you felt his long, sharp nails dig into your skin as he tightened his grip on your body. With a quick step back, he lifted and then slammed you viciously back against the wall with every bit of strength he had. For a moment you went limp, having the air and excitement knocked out of your body.

Realizing what you've done your first instinct was to flee, desperately trying to unpin yourself from between him and the wall. His laughter grew loud at your pointless attempt, holding you firmly against the wall.

"Enough." His voice pitched higher than normal in the heat of the moment.

With another lift and slam, you immediately became docile with fear.

Suddenly, he was rutting and pushing into, coaxing you to wrap your legs and arms back around him. Trying to find the same coherency as before, he made his stoked slow and long. Pulling out almost completely, teasing you before slowly allowing you to have his full length.

Waiting out of spite for you to fully start enjoying yourself again before whispering, “pull the cowl off of me.”

You immediately nodded no.

“Go on, take it off.” He growled, burying his face into your neck and biting playfully at your throat. Continuing to fuck you slowly like nothing of consequence was occurring.

You understood the price of disobeying to be steep. Regardless, of your fear, you tightly closed your eyes as you slipped your hands over his head and pushed the cowl off his head.

You could feel hair and your fingers involuntarily tangled into it.

Your reaction caused him to chuckle under his breath, a low almost growl-like chuckled vibrated his chest.

Again he nudged against you; using his body to keep you pinned against the wall, freeing his hands. Cupping your neck in both hands, forcing you face to face with him.

"Open them." He pushed his already buried dick deeper into you, “I said open them.”

With a blink you opened your eyes, reaching up and holding his forearms. Forcing yourself to stare back, unsure of what you'd see behind the cowl. To your surprise, soft pale bluish-gray eyes, with slivers of bright green randomly placed throughout, met your own. Enough beauty in them that you ignored everything else.

His skin, such a pale white that it made his sharp teeth appeared yellow as they grinned back at you. Crimson lips, stretched tightly over those teeth, decorated with dry and fresh blood alike. The traces of crudely applied lipstick still outlined his mouth. Regardless, you could see the handsome man that once was; before he became The Batman Who Laughs.

Even after having un-cowled him you were rutting and grinding against him trying to find friction against his penetrating erection.

Unable to ignore it, he pushed his hips forward, allowing you to have more enjoyment.

"What would they say if they could see you in this position? Desperately begging for more of your enemy's cock." He was being cruel, "Seeing you enjoy your betrayal."

Your hips continued to move as much as they could, creating enough friction that you were panting from pleasure. 

"Hahaha-haha." He tilted his head back as he laughed loudly.

He suddenly released your face, grabbing your body he pulled you away from the wall, supporting your weight as he carried you across the room. Involuntarily, your arms went right back around his neck, looking for balance to keep yourself firmly in his arms.

He purposely snarled at you, wanting your discomfort.

Staring back at this terrifying sight, disregarding those beautiful eyes, should have left you with the very mixture of fear and shame but you pass that point. Instead your physical needs out weighed your dignity, making you yearn for more of him.

Feeling your hips push against him again, made his snarl transform into a huge grin. 

You quickly found yourself being roughly placed on the edge of a table top. With one fluent wiping motion, he cleared the table off, sending it's contents falling to the floor, including his spiked crown. With his thin hand and elongated fingers around your throat, he forced you to lay back.

Your hips found their way almost automatically over the edge of the table, allowing him to remount you with ease anytime he wanted. Sensing your yearning, he withheld you from the one thing you wanted, him to finish fucking you.

"Of course, they can't see you. Can they? Each one feeding, powering the way for the darkness to come." The way he hissed his cruel words, gaining joy from seeing your discomfort as he remained you of what had become to most of your friends, your family, your world.

"You helped make sure of that, hahaha, handing them over one by one.”

His pale grip tighten around your throat as he pulled, sitting you up to met him, face to face. “im going tell you a secret. I always make sure they know it's you who's the traitor, in the end. The look of grief mixed with angry on their face is a thing of elation. Hahahahaha. ”

His teeth exposed, grinning at you. The scent of saliva and blood hit your nose but that wasn't what made you cringe.

You only stared at him, as he slipped his fingers up over your jawline, roughly squeezing your face as he licked your cheek again.

"You could join them. Anytime. When you finally find the guilt too much..." He whispers into your ear.

You offered no reaction causing him to eyeball you, forcing his fingers into your mouth.

You stared at him, rolling your tongue over his finger. Calling his bluff, letting your hands wander down around his waist, pushing his pants down just a little more. You were here for one thing, and it wasn't to be verbally reminded of all the horrible things you'd been responsible for.

His eyes narrowed at you as you began to palm his erection. For a brief moment he endured himself to enjoyed it, closing his eyes and letting you t your way. Slowly stroking his cock, this was what you were here for.

Feeling you move, he gave your throat a threatening squeeze. Realizing what you were doing he allowed you to finish, letting you guild his erection back into your body with a soft gasp of satisfaction and a slight smirk.

The pleasure of having him fill you up caused you to buck your hips against him, urging him to start moving.

"Hmm-heh-heh, no restraint, no self-discipline or respect left, I see." He taunted as he began to fuck you again.

Then he forced his long tongue into your mouth, making sure to slowly circle it around, wiggling it over every inch of your mouth, purposely prolonging the kiss, knowing it was the one thing you detested.

He continued to hold you tightly by the jawline, forcing you to accommodate his unwanted kiss while viciously pumping in and out of your body.

Giving in, having no other choice you kissed him back, letting you tongue brush past his teeth and into his mouth. Suddenly, he caught your tongue between his teeth, biting hard enough to make you incredibly uncomfortable. He released his teeth with a grin and throwing his head back he hollowed with delirious laughter.

Abruptly stopping and quickly flipping you over, face down. Manhandling you. Adjusting your ass and lifting your hip, in order to fuck you harder. You took it all with pride, enjoying every vicious and violent thrust he gave you. With every stroke he bestowed upon you, your enjoyment grew.

Tilting your head back, you exhaled loudly from lust. His nails digging into your flesh, he kneaded and scratched your back. Using you as his own ragdoll until he was pulling out, fighting, holding back his own climax.

The disappointed was quickly removed, feeling him slip his erection back into your body and continued to pump away. His hand immediately wormed its way under your body, finding its place between your thighs he began to play. Rubbing and touching all the right places, he wanted to make you cum.

A selfish man, he was indeed, but call him that, you never could. His game was winning and to win he needed to keep you hooked, keep you coming back for more. Keep you pleased.

Between the diligence of both his hand and dick, he forced your climax to erupt. Peeking with a wave of pure bliss, your body trembled as he prolonged your pleasure to the very end. Leaving you exhausted and laying at his mercy.

For a brief moment, he continued to touch you however he pleased, "To be fair, you might actually deserved me. After everything you've done. Hahaha.”

His laughter echoed off the walls, he wasted no time resuming his forceful rhythm of fucking you, quickly catching his own pleasure within minutes. Pawing your hips, digging his nails in and rutting his dick as deep as he could while releasing his load.

For a few moments all was quiet, his grip on your hips tightened while he held you still, keeping you from moving while his dick remained buried inside you.

Suddenly, he released you. Waiting briefly before picking yourself up off the table, he was already done buttoning his pants and beginning to re-cowled his head. You watched timidly as he retrieved his spiked crown up off the floor. Examining the nearly dried blood on the spiked, he laughed.

You reached up, cupping your gashed cheeked. It would scar.

Not caring, he donned himself with his crown.

Adjusting his suit, he grinned at you, knowing why you were still standing there.

You abruptly felt self conscious about still being naked in front of him, tucking your arms around your body. You waited, knowing the rules, for his dismissal. Your servitude was part of the cost of your survival.

"You're needed in Detroit, to assist Murder Machine with his Cyborg predicament. If the hindrance isn’t dealt with swiftly...you know what will happen."

You nodded.

"After that..." He looked you over, "I’ll be requiring assistance of my own, hahaha."

He walked past you, stopping long enough to cup your cheek, “There’s a good pet, don’t disappoint.”


End file.
